justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3
This article is about the easter eggs in Just Cause 3. Roland Lesterlin about easter eggs (august, 2015): :"So you know, you work on a game for so long, you have to have those days of joy. In fact, a little while ago we said to the whole team: "Like hey guys, whatever you wanna put in the game and hide, you can do it." And so we'd spend some days developing all sorts of crazy stuff that's gonna be in there cause we have so much fun making this game and hopefully that comes through in how the game works and feels. It's hard to say "no". It's really quite hard to say "no", I mean they are so funny and it makes you quite happy just to allow all that exuberance and enthusiasm in developing the game to get in there and we hope the fans like it too." Weeping Angels At N 40 47.925 E 5 40.766 there are some ruins and a few statues standing in a semi circle around a dead goat, if you look at them and wander a short distance away you will notice they will most likely have moved from their positions... Mario is Roland Mario Frigo closely resembles Roland Lesterlin. Stria Campania 115 license plates Stria Campania 115 license plates are "4VAL NCH", which refers to Avalanche Studios. All vehicles seem to be able to spawn with this license plate. This needs confirmation. Teleportation At N 40 42.277 E 5 35.221 there is a missile silo and a few buttons. Press them at the following order 1-4-3-4-2-1 then the silo should open and you will teleport if you go in it. And if you want to go back the code is 2-1-4-1-2-4. If you put in 2-3-3-2-2-3 you will be teleported to another location. Doge Mode At Soliana there is a junkyard and a puppy. It will follow you if you stay close to it. You will need to slowly bring it to the dog house on the other side of the road to unlock Doge mode. Doge mode is extremely useful for telling when an enemy is dead as memes only appear when an NPC takes damage or something blows up. NPCs can't take damage when they're dead, providing a makeshift health bar. Crashed Mile High club At 40 49.050 E 5 36.777 is a wreck of the Mile High Club. It's not actually known if its the mile high club, or another ship of the same class. Mr. Snowman returns At N 40 45.641 E 5 45.885 you can find Mr. Snowman. Nerdcubed At N 40 44.228 E 5 38.427 is the Nerdcubed logo on a wall. Rideable plastic ducks At N 40 46.342 E 5 42.767 there are some giant plastic ducks that can be riden but you first need to put them in water. Rideable bull/cow One is said to be near some cows and another is near the crashed Mile High Club. Video of the cow at the Mile Hight Club wreck. DK Pistol and helium heads Go to the town of Vico Platessa in the Trio province. There's a concrete or stone edge on the side of a cliff. On top of that edge is a weapon spawn point for the DK Pistol. Picking it up will make Ricos head large. The pistol has unlimited ammunition and it causes no damage. It makes the target persons head large, like Ricos. If you Grapple a person with a large head and send them flying, they'll fly very high (hence helium head). People who are double grappled will continue to float on the cable. They can even lift a car, if more than one person like that are grappled to the same car. It's at N 40 42.602 E 5 35.096. Thor's hammer Go to the approximate area of N 40 48 E 5 40. There should be a large crater in a mountain. In the middle of it is Thor's hammer. It's not possible to move it. Bolo Santosi Bolo's Banana Stand A banana stand found in Citate Di Ravello; the name is a clear reference to Bolo Santosi, but if Rico destroys the banana stand, a large amount of paper money will be sent into the air by the explosion - a reference to the "Arrested Development" episode "Top Banana", more specifically, the line "There's always money in the banana stand!" DJ Santosi There's a poster of her in the town of Alba, advertising her as a DJ. According to the poster: "Tickets: 100 Ricoin, Beer: 450 Ricoin, Shots: 200 Ricoin". The poster is near the road at the main town square. It's unknown if the poster is meant to be older or newer than the events at Panau. The Rocket There's a small car called The Rocket. You can find this car at this coordinates: N 40 49.189 E 5 40.642 (at the beginning of the road). Mario Frigo can also been found driving the rocket down the hill at N 40 48.119 E 5 42.275. You will see him at the exit of the tunnel sitting waiting to race you, and if your driving a vehicle he will attempt to race you down the hill. This is a reference to the game Mario Kart. Hyeng Woo Shim memorial There is a memorial panel on a stone in Feno province at N 40 41.595 E 5 42.920. Text on the panel says: "Beloved Son, Brother, Friend See You In The Next Dimension Hyeng Woo Shim April 10, 1977 To November 12, 1993" Tae 'Jina' Stevenson memorial N 40 37.610 E 5 40.466 Text on the panel says: "She was a bright flame That burned too fast, The unyielding ground For our legacy of love. Tae 'Jina' Stevenson Jan. 6, 1959 to Sept. 30, 2013" Jose Antonio Espinal Lugo memorial N 40 43.291 E 5 34.914 Text on the panel says: "Hombres Como Tu Nunca Mueren Jose Antonio Espinal Lugo Nov 20, 1946 To Mar 11, 2015" Translation "Men Like You Never Die". Small settlement on the unnamed volcano island On the unnamed volcano island, which was previously thought uninhabited, there is a small rebel lean-to containing a rebel repairing a rebel jeep, some metal scrap, and strangely, a Medician soldier, alive, on the other side of the car. If the soldier is pushed into view of the rebel, the rebel will kill them. It is located at coordinates N 40 51.652 E 5 27.737. Sword from Final Fantasy 7 A blue sword from Final Fantasy 7 is half way inside a mountain somewhere. Gallery Hyeng Woo Shim memorial.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial. Hyeng Woo Shim memorial map.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial location. JC3 Rebel soldier and car on volcano island.jpg|The "settlement" on Volcano Island. Note the dead soldier, who was pushed in front of the rebel. JC3 volcano island rebel camp (map).jpg|Location of the settlement on the volcano island. DJ Santosi poster.png|DJ Santosi at Alba. Mario Frigo in Soap Box car.jpg|The Rocket. Mario Frigo in Soap Box car 2.jpg|The Rocket. Videos Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content